Songs of the Seven
by Skye Eagle
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots about various things in PJO. Most are songfics. Used to be called Make 'Em Blue, but now I'm adding more, so I'm just lumping all my songfics and oneshots from this fandom together. Horrible summary, sweet and amusing.
1. Make 'Em Blue

**_Beth here! So, I wrote this a while ago, towards the beginning of summer, but I decided to publish it in honor of Percy's birthday. (And the anniversary of Percabeth, my OTP!) This is basically a oneshot of me and Skye making blue cookies at my house, while my brother (the unnamed "he") tries to steal the chocolate chips and thinks we're insane for putting blue dye in the cookies._**

**_I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, (hurry up and release BoO already!) or the song "Let It Go" from Frozen, sung by Idina Menzel._**

_Flour blows white in the kitchen tonight,_

_Not a parent to be seen,_

_A kitchen of fandom cooking_

_And it looks like we're chefs supreme._

_The mixer's howling_

_Like the storm of feels inside,_

_Couldn't keep 'em in,_

_Olympus knows we tried._

_Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see,_

_Make good cookies_

_The way they're supposed to be,_

_Conceal the teal,_

_Don't let them know..._

_Well now they know!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Can't control the dye anymore!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Shut them out and slam the door!_

_He likes sports,_

_And Star Wars, too,_

_He won't understand_

_Why we are making our cookies blue._

_It's funny how some measurements_

_Make others seem so small,_

_And the adults that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see_

_What this can do_

_To test the oven_

_And clean, too._

_No less, no more,_

_In rows of three,_

_Cookies five by three!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Can't control the dye anymore!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Shut them out and slam the door!_

_He likes sports,_

_And Star Wars, too,_

_He won't understand..._

_The blue dough flurries through the air onto the ground,_

_The feels are spiralling in blue dough fractals all around!_

_And as the baking smell hits like an ocean blast,_

_I'm never going back! Brown dough is in the past!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Can't control the dye anymore!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Make 'em blue!_

_Let them in and make some more!_

_Let's have blue cookies all around._

_Take that, Smelly Gabe!_

_We have defied you the fangirl way._

* * *

_**tada! Review if you want, tell me what you think, whatever. Happy birthday, Percy! :)**_

**Edit: Beth, I'm jealous. This got three reviews and 62 views in around two days, where as Out of the cage has two reviews and 54 views, and its been up for five days! ... I'm blaming the fact that crossovers tend to not be read/written as much as non-crossover stories.**


	2. Hazel- Let It Go

_**This is a one-shot songfic about Hazel, her thoughts, and her reflections on her life. The song, which I do not own, is the Demi Lovato version of the song "Let It Go" from Frozen, with a few word changes here and there to fit Hazel. I personally prefer the Idina Menzel version, but this one fits Hazel better, in my opinion.**_

_**I do not own Hazel, Frank, or any of the plot points I mentioned. Rick Riordan owns everything Percy Jackson. I also don't own Frozen, Let It Go, or any sort of rights to Demi's version of this song. (Or any of her songs.)**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

Hazel had always been a servant of someone or something else. First, she had created jewels for her mother, then raised a giant son of Gaea from the reaches of her own power.

_The gems glow white on the island tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

Hazel had littered the island with precious gems she had brought up as well, casting them aside and trying harder to raise Alcyoneus. Not that she had a choice. Gaea had possessed her mother, for Pluto's sake, and Hazel knew that if she refused to take the boat to the island and resurrect the giant, her mother would have surely died.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_Well, now they know._

She had tried to keep her power hidden, at first. When it became clear that it was a curse, not a blessing, Hazel refused to give gems to kids at her school, no matter how much they taunted her. She remained her mother's good girl.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The gold never bothered me anyway_

When the raven had perched upon her boat, croaking, 'Tonight. The last night,' Hazel took it to heart. It would be the last night, no matter what. She would stop complying with the voice that possessed Queen Marie. She thrust the giant back into the earth, and died, a willing sacrifice, in her mother's arms.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all._

_Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe._

_I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve._

As her soul floated away from the cursed island, sinking in gems and Gaea's wretched cries, Hazel felt a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. She was no longer Mother Earth's minion- she was going to her father. She regretted leaving Sammy, but she had left her old life behind.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The gold never bothered me anyway_

Hazel refused to let her mother be punished. The golden masked felt cursed for her, never to give her a fair trial, but when Nico found her wandering the Fields of Asphodel, she knew this was what she needed to do.

_Standing frozen_

_In the life I've chosen._

_You won't find me._

_The past is all behind me_

_Buried in the gold._

Hazel was reborn into a new life, ready to right the wrongs she had caused. Nico took her to Camp Jupiter, but she never told anyone about her past, until Frank, but it wasn't important. She was there on a mission, to correct a life buried in gold.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The gold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa_

_Na na, na na, na na na na_

_Na na, na na, na na na na_

_Na na, na na, na na na na_

_Na na, na na, na na na na_

_Let it go yeah_

_Na, na._

_Here I stand._

_Let it go, let it go, oh_

_Let it go._

When she took Frank into her flashback, she knew they were done. Her past could no longer hold her back in the present, where she would stay. Hazel Levesque turned her back on her gold-cursed past, let go of her fear, and was finally free.

* * *

_**Tada, hope you liked it! ~Beth**_


	3. You & I- Percabeth

**_Now, I know what you're thinking. Wow, Beth, another chapter on the same day? Unbelievable! And a different song, too! Yeah, yeah. This is actually the first songfic I wrote, but I just now decided to publish it as a chapter._**

_**I do not own Percy Jackson, the characters, the plotline, or the song You & I by 1 Direction. Beware, spoilers for those who have not read PJO through the House of Hades.**_

* * *

_I figured it out._

_I figured it out from black and white._

_Seconds and hours._

_Maybe they had to take some time._

Percy had thought long and hard during those fateful 12 minutes in the elevator out of hell. His muscles were sore and his clothes were torn, but Annabeth was beside him looking the same way. That was all that mattered. She was all that mattered.

_I know how it goes._

_I know how it goes from wrong and right._

_Silence and sound._

_Did they ever hold each other tight_

_Like us?_

_Did they ever fight_

_Like us?_

Percy had heard all about the famous lovers, Paris and Helen of Troy, from Aphrodite, who seemed bent on ruining his love life. But they had always felt so fake and boring to him. He couldn't imagine Annabeth not calling him Seaweed Brain and arguing with him. That was just a part of their relationship. But did that mean it was more fragile? Or more stable? He didn't know. Percy was sure Helen and Paris didn't quarrel and tease. Then again, they'd started a war.

_You and I._

_We don't wanna be like them._

_We can make it 'til the end._

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us._

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I_.

Percy flashed a confident grin at Annabeth. He had no idea how much longer was left- time passed strangely in Tartarus- but they had come this far. Even with no idea of what would be on the other side of the Doors when they opened, Percy knew he would protect Annabeth until the very end.

_Oh, you and I._

_I figured it out._

_Saw the mistakes of up and down._

_Meet in the middle._

_There's always room for common ground._

Percy didn't really like Athena, but she was Annabeth's mom. He promised himself that if they made it out of Tartarus alive, he would study for every test, take advanced courses, and read every Ancient Greek myth known to man (and god.) He said a silent prayer to Athena, his father, and every god he'd ever heard of. Percy was almost positive Annabeth was doing the same- he could almost hear her supersized brainwaves sending out mental sacrifices.

_I see what it's like._

_I see what it's like for day and night._

_Never together_

_'Cause they see things in a different light_

_Like us._

_But they never tried_

_Like us._

Bob and Damasen were still down in Tartarus, probably giving their lives to ensure that Percy and Annabeth escaped. Bob would never get to see his granddaughter in the stars, and Damasen would never know a home that wasn't a drakon-infested swamp. That was awful, and the guilt ate at Percy's gut, but he realized that the last line of the Great Prophecy was complete. Foes had united. A Titan and a Giant had defied their parentage and had done what they had believed was right, probably becoming eternal Tartarus zits to help two demigods. They had stepped out of the shadows of their past and into the light.

_You and I._

_We don't wanna be like them._

_We can make it 'til the end._

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us._

When Hera had separated him from Annabeth, Percy had been asleep for several months. He remembered how he had been devastated when she had been kidnapped by Atlas. Aphrodite had even looked like Annabeth in the limo. It must have been so much worse for Annabeth when he disappeared- they were actually dating, for one, but Percy had been missing for months. Jason and Leo had mentioned how hysterical Annabeth had seemed when she'd picked them up at the Grand Canyon.

_'Cause you and I..._

_We don't wanna be like them._

_We can make it 'til the end._

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us._

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I._

The Doors started to slide open. Percy and Annabeth hurriedly slid them back together. Whatever was outside was probably awful. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, aware that they might find an army of monsters waiting for them when they got out for real. But they didn't care. They had been to hell and back, and freedom was close.

_You and I._

_Oh, you and I._

_Oh, you and I._

_We can make it if we try._

_You and I_

_Oh, you and I._

"I love you, Annabeth," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. They took in the sight of each other for what might be the last time as the elevator dinged and started to open.

"As long as we're together," he said, and they stepped out of Tartarus, hand in hand.

* * *

_**FEELS! Normally I don't like 1D, but this song just fit Percy and Annabeth perfectly. In case you couldn't tell, which would be kind of hard, they are in the Doors of Death.**_

_**Please check out our other stories that i write with Skye, but we may not update very soon, because school starts tomorrow. Ugh. Feel free to criticize but not with profanity, thanks for all the reviews I've already gotten! :) Percabeth forever,**_

_**~Beth**_


	4. Persassy (Prince Ali)

**_A chapter! Soy fantastico! This is a song about Persassy set to the tune of 'Prince Ali' from Aladdin. I do not own Percy Jackson, I do not own Aladdin and I don't own any rights to Disney or this song. To the genie: Rest in peace, Robin Williams. You brightened our lives and will continue to do so through everything you have been a part of. Dominus vobiscum: go with God._**

* * *

_(Guys)_

_Make way_

_For Persassy!_

_Say: "Hey!_

_It's Persassy!"_

_(Rick Riordan)_

_Hey clear the way in the ol' bookstore_

_Hey you! Let us through-_

_it's a bright sea star_

_Oh come be the first fangirl to read and buy!_

_Make way!_

_Here he comes!_

_Reed pipes!_

_Apollo poems!_

_Ah! You're gonna love this guy! *smiles evilly*_

_(Chiron)_

_Persassy - fabulous he - Perseus Jackson_

_Genuflect, show some respect:_

_Down on one knee._

_Now try your best to stay calm,_

_Try not to get your armor wrong,_

_Then come and meet this spectacular son of the sea! *kneels and gestures*_

_Persassy - mighty is he - Perseus Jackson_

_Best of ten regular men definitely_

_(Aegeus)_

_He faced my man eating hordes!_

_(Kronos)_

_My hundreds of bad guys with swords! *fades back into Tartarus*_

_(Chiron)_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_(Campers)_

_Why- Persassy!_

_(Guys)_

_He's only got five golden drachmas *shakes heads*_

_(Zeus)_

_But don't they look lovely, Juno?_

_(Blackjack)_

_Black pegasi, his favorite is me! *ruffles wings proudly*_

_(Hera)_

_Fabulous darling, I love the feathers._

_(Paul Blofis)_

_But when it comes to learning impairments..._

_(Tyson)_

_Has he gotta few-_

_(Grover)_

_I'm tellin' you! *bleats*_

_(Athena)_

_Dyslexia, ADHD! *rolls eyes*_

_(Annabeth) *At same time as verse below*_

_Persassy - handsome as he - Perseus Jackson_

_That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee..._

_Well get on out in that square_

_Adjust your camp beads and prepare_

_Do not grovel and stare at my Persassy!_

_(Aphrodite girls) *At same time as Annabeth*_

_There's no question this Percy's alluring- His sea green eyes never boring-_

_Everything about the man just plain impresses..._

_He's a winner- He's a wiz- a wonder!_

_He's about to pull my heart asunder,_

_But he could work on the way he dresses! *clicks tongues*_

_(Mermen)_

_He's got ninety-five white Persian stingrays_

_(Stoll brothers)_

_He's got the stingrays!_

_Lets prank the stingrays!_

_(Mermaids)_

_And for them he cleans up the sea!_

_(Fishies)_

_He's generous! So generous! *adoring looks*_

_(Campers)_

_He's got skills, got Riptide and blue munchies.._

_Proud to fight for him-_

_Laugh at his whim-_

_Love loving him!_

_His fatal flaw's loyalty_

_Persassy!_

_Persassy!_

_Persassy - glamorous he - Perseus Jackson!_

_(Poseidon)_

_Heard your Wise Girl was a sight lovely to see._

_And that good half-bloods is why-_

_He got scraped up and dropped by!_

_(Campers)_

_Fought sixty dracenae_

_Gorgons galore_

_And Nemean lions_

_And a Minotaur!_

_With forty Cyclopes, his nymphs and satyrs_

_Who play the reed pipes on key!_

_Make way!_

_For Persassy!_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in front of the fourth wall..._

"Oookayy, so why'd you write this again?" asked Percy confusedly.

"Because you're Persassy," said Beth, like that explained everything. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's great, but I have a: no idea who you are, b: no clue what I'm doing here, and c: no idea why you wrote this song to the tune of a song from Aladdin."

The other girl, Skye, spoke up. "Because it was a fantasic idea. And you like it, so we're wiping your memory and putting you back behind the fourth wall. Goodbye, Persassy!"

* * *

Percy woke up with a mild headache and, curiously enough, the song 'Prince Ali' from Aladdin stuck in his head. Unconcerned, he shrugged it off and went off to meet Annabeth for breakfast.


	5. White Horse- Caleo

_**This idea, to do a Leo songfic for White Horse, came from lancewolf6. Shout out to you! It's a great idea, but we couldn't stand to see Leo actually heartbroken... it's too painful to write about. This was the best we could do.**_

_**This is what might happen at the end or after BoO, but since I'm not Rick Riordan, I have no idea. (But it's so close! I can't wait, but I'm scared at the same time!) I also don't own White Horse by Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

Calypso tried to stay away from the scrawny mechanic as much as she could. But he was scaring her birds, what with all his banging on metal, so she went over to scold him. At least, that's what she told herself.

As she stomped over, he didn't even notice, he was so into his work. When he finally looked up, she noticed how his hair was shining with sweat, and so was his face. _The face of an angel-with a grease stain on one cheek._ She mentally slapped herself for that thought. _He doesn't have a girlfriend._ Calypso mentally slapped herself for that thought, too. She was NOT interested in this scrawny son-of-a-tinker-god.

The more she got to know him, the more she refused to fall in love with him. Sure, he was funny, and good with tools, and he fixed her fountain, and she just wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but she WOULD NOT love him. Nuh-uh.

Then he had to leave. So she kissed him, and he promised to come back. She believed him. Time passed so slowly after that. When would he come back?

The days dragged on. The gods stopped coming to tell her what was going on in the outside world, so she knew the Giant War Leo had talked about must have been escalating. Eventually, she stopped believing that he would come. Leo had been just like all the others.

Then, one day, as Calypso was tending her garden and cursing that son-of-a-grease-god, she saw a ship in the distance. It looked like- no, it couldn't be- it was exactly how Leo had described the Argo II! She ran to the shore, and Leo swept her into a kiss. She never looked back at her beautiful prison.

On the way back, sea monsters attacked the ship of the coast of North Carolina. They tried to fight back, but the ship was damaged and ran aground. They had to go on land the rest of the way, getting attacked repeatedly by monsters. They were almost to Camp Half-Blood when a squadron of dracenae attacked. Leo burst into flames and killed them all, but was left with a gaping slash across his chest. Calypso ran and screamed for help, but the barrier kept her out because she wasn't a demigod. She pounded on it frantically until a camper came running.

Calypso was hysterical. She managed to get out, "Leo... attacked... help..." and the camper, who turned out to be Travis Stoll, ran to get the Apollo kids and Chiron. By the time they reached Leo's wounded body, it looked to be too late. They loaded him gently onto Chiron's back and carried him to the Big House.

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

Calypso paced the waiting room frantically. Leo, her Leo. She had believed in him and he came for her. She regretted ever thinking he was like the others.

_Holding on_

_The days drag on_

_Stupid girl,_

_I should have known, I should have known_

It had only been about half an hour, but it had felt like days since Leo had gone into the healing room in the basement. Even though Calypso had extensive healing magic, she had none of her plants from her island and Chiron had deemed her too emotionally unstable to help.

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

She was never a princess. Her father, Atlas, had been evil. He would have forced the weight of the sky upon his own children if the curse allowed him.

_Maybe I was naïve,_

_Got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

She had thought she was in love so many times over the centuries. She had been so naïve, all alone for years, and then a handsome stranger with mysterious eyes would crash land and she would "fall in love." She didn't know what love was, really, until she met Leo.

_I had so many dreams_

_About you and me_

_Happy endings_

_Now I know_

She had dreamed about all of her "princes" coming back. But Leo was the only one who ever did.

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

"He really loves you, you know," grumbled someone behind her. Calypso swiveled around, shocked. It was Hephaestus.

_And there you are on your knees,_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

He sighed. "Like I told him, I'm not good with human life forms, but even I can tell this. Don't break his heart." Then he left.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

She'd thought Percy was the one. Funny, sarcastic, _gorgeous_, but Leo was better. Even though Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty, Leo was the one who had come back for her. Just then, Chiron came out of the healing room.

"He'll recover," said the centaur wearily. "But you'll need to be careful. He's sustained several major injuries, and his nervous system isn't functioning as quickly as usual, but he should be fine." Calypso tried hard to listen, but she lost track. _Leo was alive._

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late_

_To catch me now_

Leo hobbled out of the healing room on crutches. He looked up at Calypso, and for a frightening moment, there was no sign of recognition in his eyes. She held her breath.

Then he smiled, that mischievous smile that had won her heart, though a little wearier now. She released her fears.

"Hey, princess," he said jokingly. She rushed into his arms and Leo dropped his crutches. He spun Calypso around and kissed her, and she knew that everything would be alright.

* * *

_**I'm so proud of myself for this one! I can't wait for Blood of Olympus to come out- wouldn't it be so weird if this actually happened? I doubt it, though. Uncle Rick will probably kill them all off.**_

_**Review, please! Tell me what you think will happen BoO. Do you think Leo will die? What about Percabeth? (Please, Rick, take Octavian instead!)**_

_**~Beth**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is "First Flight Home" by Jake Miller. I don't own it. This is about Annabeth, between The Lost Hero and the Mark of Athena, when she's really missing Percy. Don't own anything from PJO either.**_

* * *

_I hope you still remember what I look like_

_I haven't seen you in a minute_

_Last night I had the kind of dream that you just don't wanna wake up from_

_And that's cause you were in it_

_So this morning when I woke up it felt more like a nightmare_

_'Cause I rolled over I thought you'd be right there but nope_

_I'm just laying here alone_

_On my own wishing I was on the first flight to Rome_

Annabeth rolled out of bed- late for breakfast, again. She'd been up until 3 a.m. the night before, working on blueprints and maps and studying about Rome. She was confident that Percy would survive, but worried that he might be trained to hate Greeks by now. Apparently, the Romans _hated _Greeks.

Then she'd dreamed about Percy. He had taken her on a romantic picnic, and they were holding hands and watching the sunset when she turned around to look at him. In his place was Jason, smiling evilly. Then she woke up. Annabeth still didn't totally trust Jason Grace- he seemed too perfect so far- but she had no other choice. He was her only link to Percy, and someone related to Thalia couldn't be too bad.

_I'll be in Rome in no time_

_I promise when I touch down it'll be like you never left singin'_

_I'll be in Rome in no time_

_By the way check that scroll cause I just sent you a text sayin'_

_Hey, you've been gone forever_

_I'll be in Rome tonight_

_We'll be back together this ship gonna fly_

_I can't predict the weather_

_But you should know that I_

_I'll be on the first flight to Rome_

_I'll be on the first flight to Rome_

According to Jason, New Rome was in Cali, which would be ironic since she'd kind of been avoiding her stepfamily since Percy had disappeared. Helen probably would have just shook her head and told some spiel about how _if a boy runs off, you don't wallow in sadness and chase after him with a flaming warship. _Annabeth would've just broken down after that, and she knew it, so she hoped Leo's ship flew direct to Berkeley.

_And I bet if I left right now_

_I'd probably make it to you by the morning_

_So I'm packing up my bags hopping on this, red-eyed_

_I'll be there before your eyes even open_

_Hurry up and tell Repair Boy to take off_

_So we can pick up right where we left off_

_I can't believe it, I'm finally on my way_

_Feels so dam good to be able to say_

Annabeth would never show it, but all the delays were really pissing her off- and worrying her. Was Gaea already that powerful? And, more personally, did Percy already have a Roman girlfriend? She knew how handsome he was, and there he was, not remembering her, with all these super-powerful warrior girls probably throwing themselves at him... she couldn't allow herself thoughts like that. _Percy WILL remember you, Annabeth, _she said to herself sternly, _and he will be just as in love with you as he was. You will pick up right where you left off in your relationship. _It was hard to believe.

_I'll be in Rome in no time_

_I promise when I touch down it'll be like you never left singin'_

_I'll be in Rome in no time_

_By the way check that scroll cause I just sent you a text sayin'_

_Hey, you've been gone forever,_

_I'll be in Rome tonight_

_We'll be back together this ship gonna fly_

_I can't predict the weather_

_But you should know that I_

_I'll be on the first flight to Rome_

_I'll be on the first flight to Rome_

_I'll be flying in tonight keep your head up to the sky cause'_

_I'll be on the first flight to Rome_

_I'll be on the first flight to Rome_

Leo's scroll was a fantastic idea. That way, the Romans wouldn't freaking blast them out of the sky. Probably. Annabeth made a mental note to check the bottom of the ship for a painted message with emojis. This Reyna would not appreciate that, from Jason's memory of her. They were over Virginia by now. Annabeth wished she could see the new Parthenon there, but that would remind her too much of the quest Athena had given her...

_Yeah and I now pull up to your highway_

_Been a while since Greeks been on this block_

_And now I climb down to your forum_

_I know you recognize that smart look_

_I hear you running out of the Senate now_

_Tears running down our face_

_Then you fiddle with your toga_

_And I look at you and say_

_Hey I know you've been gone forever_

_But I'm finally in Rome tonight_

_Now that I'm here I'm never leaving your side_

_I told you I was coming_

_Sorry it took so long_

_I was on that first flight to Rome_

_I was on the first flight to Rome_

"There it is," called Jason. He stood at the prow in his Roman toga so that, hopefully, his comrades would recognize him and avoid shooting them out of the sky. Seemed like a _completely_ foolproof plan to Annabeth.

Then, she saw him. He looked relaxed, regal, a cougar with the mind of a playful dog. His raven hair gleamed and his perfect lips were laughing and _ohgods Annabeth get a grip on yourself! _She stopped hyperventilating. Piper gave her a strange look and then shrugged it off. Annabeth composed herself. (You know the rest.)

_Hey, you've been gone forever,_

_I'll be in Rome tonight_

_We'll be back together this ship gonna fly_

_I can't predict the weather_

_But you should know that I_

_I'll be on the first flight to Rome_

_I'll be on the first flight to Rome_

_I'll be flying in tonight keep your head up to the sky cause'_

_I'll be on the first flight to Rome_

_I'll be on the first flight to Rome_

_**2 Years Later**_

While flying back to New York from Camp Jupiter, where she had been for a meeting, Annabeth looked back on her last trip to New Rome with bittersweet fondness. How many times had she dreamed it going differently? Where Percy had looked at her and showed no recognition? And all along, not even the queen of the gods could take away his love for her. Nothing could break the bond they shared- Annabeth couldn't wait until Percy actually worked up the guts to propose. She planned to judo-flip him again if he waited too long. After all, she had appearances to keep up.

* * *

_**This is not one of my best works, I admit. I hope you like it, though, and I'm hoping to upload at least one more songfic before Thanksgiving break is done. Sorry about going so long between chapters- homework, homework, volleyball, homework... it's exhausting. I'm shutting up with all the excuses now. Happy (Early) Thanksgiving!**_

_**~Beth**_


End file.
